


I'm Asking

by Allie fights aliens (Rehearsal_Dweller)



Series: Letters-verse! [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Allie%20fights%20aliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters-verse, in which Jack dies, Alex can't see, and the Doctor makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Asking

It wasn’t his worst death - not by a long shot. Actually, from his perspective, it was one of the better ones. Getting shot in the head was quicker and easier than, say, being poisoned or ripped to shreds.

He woke up, gasping for air. He looked around. Apparently, he’d been dead long enough for Doc and his latest pretty friend to bring him somewhere out of the way, but not long enough to get all the way to the TARDIS.

The girl looked startled. Jack grinned. “Hello, little lady. What’d Doc say your name was, again?”

“Alex,” she answered. “You were dead before. I checked your pulse.”

“Yeah, about that -“

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” the Doctor said, returning from wherever he’d wandered off to. “I didn’t much fancy carrying you all the way to the TARDIS.”

Jack stood up and looked around. “Why would you? The place I’m staying is closer, anyway.”

“Don’t you want to visit?” asked the Doctor. “She’s missed you.”

Jack smiled. “Which way?”

—

“You should come with me,” the Doctor said later.

“Why?” asked Jack. “Aren’t you inviting Alex along for a while?”

The Doctor nodded. “Already did. She and the TARDIS are setting up her room as we speak.”

“So why do you want me here?”

“You’re my friend and a useful Companion. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m ‘Wrong’, remember?”

“Jack, I’m sorry I said that. So, so sorry.”

Jack shrugged. “I can’t stay, anyway. My team’s still annoyed with me for last time I ran off after you.”

“Time machine,” the Doctor reminded him, gesturing to the console.

“I want to, Doc, but…”

“You don’t have to,” the Doctor said quickly. “I just thought you might like to.”

“Do you really want me here?”

“I do, Jack. Of course I do.”

Alex reentered the console room then. She had showered and changed into clothes that weren’t stained with Jack’s blood from earlier. “Hi boys,” she greeted. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“You aren’t,” replied the Doctor. “I was just asking Jack if he wants to join us on our adventure.”

Alex looked surprised. “Of course he does! I mean, he seemed so happy to see you, and you two work really well together - plus this is a time machine, so it’s not like he’d miss anything here. Why wouldn’t he?”

That decided it. How could Jack say no to Alex’s excited smile and the Doctor’s puppy dog eyes? “Alright,” he said. “I’ll join you.”


End file.
